The Fangirl
by xxfluffedxx
Summary: This is not really Divergent related, but then again it is, because She is a Divergent author, This is a third person point of view take on her life, starting from the part of allegiant that made all the fangirl's cry.


She shuts her book as sobs rack her body,a ghostly chill run down the back of her spine. No. She thought. No, This can not be happening. After all they've been through it comes down to this. Her friends told the girl that they weren't real, fictional characters that she'd never see. That didn't bother her.

Until now.

They aren't real, she told herself, they aren't real! she shouts. Still unable to accept the deaths of her favorite characters. She sobbed, for who knows how long, it seems like minutes, but in reality it was actually hours. She couldn't bear to fall in love with another book. She shook silently in the corner, she couldn't tell her friends, they would think she was pathetic.

They weren't readers like her, They never even fangirled over a book.

She couldn't see reason on why her friends didn't like books, They would always complain they were boring. Or at least the type of books she liked. They would fawn over Romance. Pure Romance. No action. Just love. She never saw the point to those books, Happiness without reason. After finishing this chapter. She couldn't bring herself to believe she was dead.

She can't be dead! She's the main character! Maybe it's just a close to death experience!

Oh how wrong she was.

It hurt to read the epilogue knowing that the main group went from 10 to 4. If you're including Lynn, and Tori. She always felt that they were apart of the main cast. It went from the perfect ten, to the lonely Four. Veronica knew from the beginning that Tris would die. Veronica also made sure before she died she was six, They killed the amount of people from the main group that Tris had in fears. Coincidence I think Not! She ranted on to herself.

She couldn't bring herself to even look at the books. She looked up 'Divergent' on google. A site called Fanfiction popped up. Curiously, using her erudite si- She needed to stop this. Whatever this was. There were no more factions! She wasn't Erudite anyway, she never was. She opened it and clicked the first story. It was a high school, Immediately it felt like she was being put back together again.

After reading some fanfics she made an account. xXFluffedXx was her username. She smiled to herself, Maybe she could be like Veronica Roth one day. She thought for a bit, She knew she wanted to make a high school fanfic, She though of a clever name. _A Story Is Lost And Replaced_! That was what she would call it!

She started off full of energy.

The first review she got made her heart race, made it fill with love. She'll never forget the name of that reviewer. That Reviewers name was

Breelee3032.

That made her smile. Eventually though, she got very bored with her fanfic even though many loved it. She didn't feel that spark for it. She thought of another story, it wasn't a high school fanfic, but she loved the Idea. She would put herself in with Four at Dauntless Initiation, after all, every single one of the online tests told her that she would be Dauntless. That story was called;

_Em The Candor Transfer_

She thought it was a pretty good idea, Though it wasn't very liked. She decided to give another shot at A high school fanfic. She again created another story, She named it a generic name,

_The New Girl In Town._

It became her most popular story. Eventually getting to 100 reviews. She had promised her viewers a promise that she shouldn't have.

_A 10,000 Word chapter._

Oh how much stress was on her? She wasn't quiet sure. She wanted to make everyone happy, She was Amity in that way, she allowed herself to let the factions back in, To let herself love again. Sometime before that promise she made her first one-shot.

_Dear Tris,_

It was a series of letters from Tobias to Tris. Even though She knew Tris would never receive the letters, she thought it would be sweet and something that Tobias would do. It didn't get many favorites or reviews, but then again not many one shots did.

Upon posting the 5,000 word chapter by Sunday, she knew she had to work hard for another 5,000.. But the thing was.. No Ideas flowed naturally in her head like they once did. She very well knew what was happening. But she refused to believe it. She would not abandon this story like she wanted to with the other ones. It became harder to write by a deadline, her school work was piling up. She couldn't abandon her studies to work on this fanfic, no matter how much she wanted to.

No matter how much she believe it was right to do so.

After studying for a test that is now long done, she got a review on her first fanfic telling her to that a chapter was long over due, She posted a chapter. A small little one too. She couldn't think about any fanfics.

Take a break from writing Kiki, you've earned it. She thought even though she rightfully knew she had tons of work to do. Her fans are waiting,

'They wont wait forever Emily!' she yelled to herself.

She doesn't want her fans to leave her, they made her feel whole. She got some reviews from her guest. They were right she did need to post more often but writing had become harder for her. But some of the reviews were not. She later got some reviews about the person who did it. She just didn't understand. Why things got so hard to write all of a sudden.

She continued to help support others while trying to gather ideas. Still they did not flow as easily, she decided to work on a secret project.

Called _Sworn To Secrecy, _

The tittle didn't make much since, because it was after all another high school fanfic. The day after she started writing this. Whatever this was. She did not know, but she though she would post it to see how you guys reacted. She smiled when thinking about her reviewers, or Fluffs as she liked to call them. She Posted it and waited for the Reactions of her little group of fans. Hopeful that they would like it. For it was all she had for them. Taking a deep breath, She clicked summit and waited carefully.


End file.
